FUN TIMES WITH SPLICE AND PRE/Characters
Template:FunTimes Splice Splice is a Chao with black highlights. Sure, that might sound normal, but he has a white body. And if you're knowledgeable about Chao, you'll know that isn't normal. His favorite food is the basic Chao Fruit and he enjoys drinking their juice (He used to love lemonade, but Sparky ruined that for him). He's a little more naive than the rest of the cast, due to his age (He's around 2 years old, which is about teen age for a Chao). His strengths are in swordfighting and swimming. His weaknesses are in fire and fear of darkness. Prenumbra Prenumbra, Pre for short, is somewhat more knowledgeable (Due to her old age, 50), but she's still a little childish. She looks a lot less normal than Splice. Why? It's either A) She has a crab head B)She has an expensive sofa (wut) Or C) She's a zombie. Pre: Imma zombie, bro. Aww, POOP, you never let us down! Her strengths are in her immortality and her inability to feel pain. Her weaknesses are water and getting hit in the face. (This actually causes pain, and can be lethal, but she quickly recovers.) Gaia Gaia is somewhat like a parent to Splice (but he's nawt), but he dislikes Pre with a burning passion.(lolwut) He is possibly the most normal of the cast, and is not whacked out in the head (He's 5 years old, this is adult age for a Chao). Awkward or bad things usually happen to him, but he recovers by the next episode (i.e, he drinks all the water in the world, and he's fine by the next episode). He's become less of an actual character and more of comic relief as the story goes on. His strengths are in defending his friends and being able to control dirt (He's called Gaia for a reson, bro.). His weaknesses are trying to kill Pre all the time and his eligibility of getting hurt. Sparky He has his own page! And so does his less intelligent counterpart, Sparkeh. Sparky is Splice's/Pre's/Gaia's/Zeyphr's loyal pet Squeel. He has a knack for getting into trouble, because, well, that's what pets do! He is also shown to have great powers while angry/cursed, as shown in an off-canon Creepypasta where he kills everyone after watching a cursed Adventure Time episode. His species is an Aqua-Spike Squeel. This spike is filled with a deadly poison, but only at the very tip, and Sparky is very unlikely to use it. His antennae can pick up sound signals from far distances. No one knows how he can eat with no visible mouth, but some depictions show him eating by leaning over and chowing (Chaoing?) down using an opening above his stinger, and yet not visible to the human eye. His strengths are in his flight (Wings only visible in flight) and electric powers, but his weaknesses are in his eligibility to attack when mad and his petite size, which also doubles as a strength. Sparky is adorable, don't you agree? (Except when he's accidentally drinking pee samples and killing people.) Solaria Solaria (Sol for short, but is only called Sol by Pre) is Pre's vampiric sister. In early years, she very kind to Pre and always protected her. However, one night, she was attacked by an unknown creature with awkwardly long fangs, causing her to run away, into the forest and not come back until the next night, where she swore vengeance against Pre for not protecting her. (Pre: Oh, srsly?) Her wing-like arms make it difficult to drink coffee (She enjoys coffee more than blood) and it usually spills on them and burns a quickly-healing hole through her wing. She is way older than Pre (60, and that is a lot by Chao standards) and is less whacked out in the head. Her strengths are in power drawn fron the moon and flight. Her weaknesses are the sun (Lethal to her) and speed (Quite slow), but what she lacks in running speed, she makes up for in flight speed. Fertile Fertile, the self-proclaimed Melon Lord, is a pink, tomboyish Chao with anger problems. She is only a minor/background character, but when she is shown, she's riding a melon. Her most prominent role is her Bro Marley persona, where she was shown to be able to teleport between the Spirit World and the Normal World. She's the same age as Splice and is just as messed up.Her strengths are in her melon subjects and her power to make plants grow better. Her weakness is in getting betrayed by melons and her anger problems. Evil Fertile? This isn't known by much, but when in contact with moonlight, she becomes an evil, corrupted version of herself that destroys everything in sight. When this occurs, her color darkens and a spiked symbol appears on her head. This happens because she was posessed by an evil spirit years ago. She also enters this form when she gets REALLY TICKED OFF. She can leave this form, but only when badly hurt, intoxicated, or soothed with music. Although this form barely appears in Fun Times, it has a moderate to prominent role in the prologue, where it ranges from the evil spirit (not Fertile herself) getting angry at Splice for referring to him as so and almost incinerating him, to getting slashed in the stomach by Splice, unaware that they share the same body. Zeyphr Zeyphr is the most powerful character on the show, as she is the representation of the creator. Her eye was slashed in an incident with a pen (IRL, she requires glasses, there was no pen accident), leaving her half-blind. Her age is 3. Her strengths are being the author and the ability to fly with her crystalline wings. Her weakness is her fear of complete darkness (No sound, no light) and her partial blindness. Other Characters CORRUPTED SOULLLLLLLLLLLS! D:< Chao CS Is a character put in for comic relief, and will often interrupt the previous character with his battle cry, CORRUPTED SOULLLLLLLLLLLLLS! He is purple in color and has heterochromia, one eye being black and the other being yellow. Aviraptor See Aviraptor's page on the Spore Wiki. Ecco Ecco is a dolphin from the titular series Ecco The Dolphin. He is a jerk to Splice during his first appearences, but he begins to soften up later on. Asterite He's a bunch of old balls (Seriously, he's a bunch of balls arranged into DNA). He is also a jerk to Splice because he's an outsider. He dies when Ecco accidentally tosses Splice in his face and he crumbles and dies. Oops! Terra SHE POPS UP EVERYWHERE. Night Eater The Night Eater is an 1000 year old creature that takes the shape of its enemies to destroy them. Its only appearence was in the movie, and he is a jerk to everyone. It's purpose is unknown, but it may have something to do with its eternal sadness... Ice Ice is the local nurse around these parts. Her age is unknown, but it has been rumored to be-*Ice stabs me in the face and interrupts me* Ice: Don't you DARE talk about my age! OR I'LL KILL YOU. >:D Rainbow Dash Her behavior is a mixture of that in Rainbow Factory and in the usual series. See her page on Ponies Wiki Luna Search her bestiary entry on the Wiki in which Ponies are described. OR I'll USE MY ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE ON YOU! Flutteryay Only appears once to say yay. Look at her Ponies WIki page. Yaaaay. Category:Characters Category:PRE HELP ME! Category:Sparky Category:Sparkeh Category:SPARKEH HAS UH BLOO STINGAR